You are my boyfriend, you are my Edward
by Claudia Marie Black Cullen
Summary: Mike engaña a Bella pero que sucederá cuando Alice se encargue de hacerle un cambio de look y conozco al misterioso hermano de Alice que vive en Inglaterra. El hermano confundido por las mentiras de Mike dudara de Bella. Mal summary pero buena novela


**"Estos grandes personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. Si esos perfectos personajes fueran míos no me encontraría escribiendo acá"**

"**You are my boyfriend, you are my Edward"**

-Isabella, te puedes ir, no hay muchos clientes, Ángela y yo nos podemos encargar-me informo la señora Webber

-Gracias, Señora Webber. Adiós Áng.-me despedí

Me dirigí a mi destartalado pick up. Al adentrarme inmediatamente sentí el calor venir hacia mi. La casa esta sola, mejor seria ir al negocio de la familia de Mike a hacerle compañía. El camino al negocio fue corto, no quedaba del todo lejos.

-¡Mike...! -enmudeci por completo al ver semerenda imagen. Era Mike con Leah Clearwater besandose. Al gritar, ellos voltearon inmediatamente.

-Bells... no es lo que tu crees...-susurro nervioso

-¿Ah si? Entonces sera que te mordio una serpiente en el labio y ella te succionaba el veneno ¡Por dios, Mike! Caíste bajo...muy bajo...-le grite a todo dar

-Déjame explicarte...

-Escuchare tus inservibles excusas por educación mas nada-mentí, en verdad quería saber el porque estaba con la...zorra... de Leah

-Bella... yo necesito una _mujer_, tu no lo eres

-¿Entonces que soy? No me digas me converti en hombre-murmure con sarcasmo

-No, estúpida se refiere a que pareces un hombre con ese atuendo y no le das lo suficiente por eso se enamoro de mi y no de ti-soltó Leah haciendo que mi diminuto ego se devastara por completo

-¿Eso era lo que querías decir...?-se me quebraba la voz poco

-En parte...

-Esta bien, no importa quédate con la zorra lo mas seguro es que te sea infiel miles de veces pero total...¿Que importa? Tu lo haces, ella también y todos felices- salí a punto de desbordarme pero antes les mostré aquel dedo que desde muy pequeña me enseñaron a no hacerlo por ser ordinario pero este era el caso perfecto para hacerlo.

El camino a mi casa fue largo y doloroso. Sin pensarlo dos veces me adentre en mi habitación a llorar. Charlie estaba de pesca con su asistente y volveria tarde. Tengo el tiempo suficiente como para llorar. Tome el telefono y marque el numero de Alice. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana y todo lo que podia pedir.

-_Alice...-logre decir entre sollozos_

_-¿Que sucede, Bella?_

_-Es Mike...me ha engañado...lo vi..besarse con Leah_

_-¿¡Leah? ¡¿Leah Clearwater? ¡Maldito!-empezo a insultar sin control a Leah y a...el_

_-Si... me dijo que era porque necesitaba una...una..._

_-¿Una?_

_-Mujer, que mi atuendo era como el de un hombre y no le daba lo que necesitaba_

_-Iré inmediatamente a tu casa, adiós Bella_

Corto la llamada. Conozco a Alice desde hace cinco años. Alice es como parte de la familia ya al venir le aviso a mi padre. Su madre Esme me adora y Carlisle me quiere como a su hija. Tardo unos quince minutos en aparecerse por acá con un gran bolso que supongo que es para quedarse a dormir. Un momento, Alice nunca trae tanta ropa...ella trae mucha pero era un bolso como para irse de viaje. La menuda chica, de tez pálida, de muy baja estatura, ojos castaños, cabellos cafés que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones y unos rasgos de duende que la hacia sumamente tierna por fuera porque por dentro es un pequeño demonio.

-Bella... el no valía la pena- me decía dandome palmaditas en la espalda

-Es cierto..-me levante del tiro con una energía a millón, el y Leah no valían ninguna lagrima de mi parte

-¡Ya se que te podría animar, un cambio de look! ¡Empezaremos con tu cabello!- marco un numero en su celular -_Hola Daniel, necesito un corte de cabello para mi amiga Bella _

Después de varios "si" o "ok" termino con un "¡Perfecto",gracias Daniel" Corto la llamada.

-Daniel viene dentro de media hora cuando termine con una clienta.

-¿Quien demonios es Daniel?

-Mi estilista y te hará un gran cambio de look. Mientras tanto eligiremos ropa del bolso que traje

Saco un montón de atuendos.

-Esto te lo pondrás mañana en la bienvenida de mi hermano-señalo un vestido beige con encajes

-¿El que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra? -pregunte

-Sip

-Nunca lo conoci, ¿Que edad tiene?

-diecisiete, se fue unos días antes de que nos conociéramos, el seria perfecto para ti-al decir eso en su rostro se formo una ancha sonrisa malevola

-Alice no... no lo conozco

-El es perfecto para ti, Bella

Fuimos interrumpidas por el "_Ding-dong_" del timbre. Seguro era el tal "Daniel". Al abrir me encontré con un hombre de unos cuarenta y mucha o cincuenta y pocos. Cabello canoso, altura baja, regordete, ojos oscuros que se escondían por unos grandes lentes.

-¿Esa es la chica?-me miro despectivamente

-Si, soy yo-respondi firme

-Cabello largo, caoba, corte antiguo-me analizaba- ¡Manos a la obra!

Saco de su equipaje unas grandes tijeras junto con unos quimicos.

-¿Como te llamas, pequeña?-pregunto

-Isabella pero me llaman Bella

-Bella, te pondré reflejos rojizos, cortare tus puntas, alisare tu cabello y lo acomodare-hablo tan rápido como lo hacia Alice cuando estaba entusiasmada


End file.
